La scientifique, la dinde et le prince charmant
by Castielific
Summary: quand une scientifique rencontrent des dindes…


**LA SCIENTIFIQUE, LA DINDE**

**ET LE PRINCE CHARMANT**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : ****http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous**

**spoiler : saison 7 sans pete**

**genre : S/J , humour**

**résumé : quand une scientifique rencontrent des dindes…**

**note de l'auteur : non non ceci n'est pas un craquage de slip (quoique…), c'est juste une fic que j'ai commencé il y a très longtemps et que je me devais de finir. A part ça….merci à mes bêtas lecteurs et à lili qui m'a motivé pour finir cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, O'neill avança d'un pas et se pencha légèrement sur le côté afin d'évaluer la longueur de la file devant lui. **

**Un soupir, puis il jeta un regard à sa montre. Son film allait commencer dans moins de dix minutes. Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder un film sans pop-corn, ça lui était physiquement impossible.**

**Remettant les mains dans ses poches avec un regard lasse aux alentours, il remarqua deux jeunes femmes, trente-cinq ans environ, qui le regardaient. Enfin…l'expression « dévorer du regard » serait plus juste. **

**L'une d'elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et un regard de biche. Il lui répondit par un sourire séducteur. Il était toujours flatté de constater ce genre de regard à son encontre. Ça le rassurait. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si mal conservé pour son âge.**

**Sa file avança et il se retrouva à hauteur des jeunes femmes dans la file parallèle. Il tourna cependant la tête de l'autre côté. Il était flatté, mais ne cherchait rien du tout. Et puis…ces filles n'étaient pas son genre, elles paraissaient trop guindées, trop…dindes.**

**Quand elles commencèrent à parler, il tendit néanmoins l'oreille. Un compliment volé n'était pas un crime après tout.**

**X1 : sainte marie mère de dieu, regarde là-haut !**

**X2 : j'y crois pas c'est….mince c'était quoi son nom déjà... un truc ridicule…un nom de mec je crois. Bob ? Jules ? Simon ? S…S….ah oui ! Sam !**

**A ces mots, Jack ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la pièce du regard. Les chances que ça soit elle étaient minces, mais…on ne sait jamais.**

**Son cœur loupa un battement quand il la vit.**

**Assise au bar du cinéma, les jambes croisées, sa jupe mi-longue laissait voir ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Sa chemise était plus ouverte que d'habitude, dévoilant un léger décolleté et ses yeux bleus semblaient plongés dans son verre dont elle remuait pensivement le contenu.**

**Jack ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir. Elle était magnifiquement belle. Et comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle qu'à cet instant.**

**Les femmes près de lui recommencèrent à parler le coupant dans sa contemplation.**

**X1, dédaigneuse : regarde cette coupe de cheveux. Elle ne s'est pas arrangée avec l'âge on dirait.**

**X2 : on parie combien qu'elle est venue seule ? La pauvre n'a jamais su garder un homme, elle les faisait tous fuir.**

**X1 : je suis sûre qu'elle vit encore toute seule et passe sa vie à travailler. Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !**

**X2 : et si on allait la voir ? **

**X1, intriguée : à quoi tu penses ?**

**X2 : on va la voir, on la salue. La pauvre ne va plus se sentir quand elle va savoir qu'il y a encore des gens qui se souviennent d'elle.**

**X1 : pourquoi on irait lui parler ? **

**X2 : pour savoir ce qu'elle devient.**

**X1 : mais on en a rien à faire !…non ?**

**X2 : si. Mais je veux lui rappeler à quel point c'est une ratée.**

**X1, excitée : roh…ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps du lycée tout ça.**

**X2 : pareil. Allez viens !**

**Elle prit son amie par la main et la tira en direction du bar.**

**Jack les regarda passer avec un regard meurtrier. Quand il vit sam pâlir à l'arrivée de ses « amis », il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings.**

**Vendeur : monsieur ? Monsieur ! C'est votre tour.**

**Jack tourna un regard coléreux vers le jeune homme.**

**BAR :**

**Sam souffla un coup et se tourna vers les nouvelles arrivantes qui, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, se plantèrent debout face à elle.**

**X1 : Sam ! Contente de te revoir chérie.**

**La nouvelle venue se pencha vers elle, posant une main sur chacune de ses épaules et lui fit la bise…dans le vide, ses joues ne touchant même pas les siennes. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait fit alors de même. Sam se força à sourire.**

**X2 : ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?**

**S : ben je…je suis dans l'USAF maintenant, théoricienne en astrophysique pour être exacte.**

**Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à la fixer bêtement. Visiblement, elles n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'elle venait dire.**

**S : en bref, je suis une scientifique pour l'armée.**

**X1&2 : ah !**

**X1, pas convaincue : ça a l'air….passionnant**

**Sam n'avait de cesse de chercher un moyen de se débarrasser d'elles, elle devait partir avant que les deux femmes ne lui posent la question fatidique, qui ne ferait que confirmer ce statut de looser qui lui collait à la peau depuis le lycée...de leur point de vu. Cette question tant redouter par toutes les célibataires de la planète, cette question qui la….**

**X2, avec un grand sourire : et sinon ? Comment vont les amours ?**

**X1, prenant un air outrée : tu n'as pas de bagues ! Tu n'es pas mariée ?**

**Sam se tut un instant. Ça y est la question était posée. Et dés qu'elle y répondrait, les femmes prendraient un air désolé, jubilant à l'intérieur d'être de nouveau en position de force, de la ridiculiser,…et dés le lendemain, tous ses anciens « amis » seraient au courant qu'elle est toujours une pauvre fille qui n'a que le travail en tête et aucune attache.**

**Bien sûr, elle ne devrait pas se formaliser pour ce genre de chose. Elle savait que c'était idiot. Elle était une scientifique et militaire reconnue. Elle passait la journée à sauver des peuples et planètes entières, et avait, à plusieurs reprises, sauver sa propre planète.**

**Pourtant, ses épaules se baissèrent, elle eut du mal à garder son sourire forcé, elle se sentait aussi ridicule et minuscule qu'à l'époque où elle était au lycée…**

**Elle se força à lever le regard vers les femmes, et prit un ton qui se voulait plein d'assurance, même si elle n'en menait pas large.**

**S : en fait non, je suis…**

**J : ah chérie tu es là ! J'ai enfin les pop-corn, on va pouvoir y aller.**

**Il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit derrière elle, posant les pop-corn sur le bar et son bras autour des épaules de son second.**

**Les trois jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux, le fixant, bouches bées.**

**Jack tenta de cacher sa satisfaction quant à l'effet produit.**

**Il tourna le regard vers sam, qui le regardait sans comprendre.**

**J, complice : ba alors ma puce, on ne me présente pas. Tu n'as pas honte de moi j'espère ?**

**S, balbutiant : non non. Bien sûr que non mon…c…**

**Il exerça une pression sur son épaule, et elle se reprit avant de commettre une erreur.**

**S, jouant le jeu :… mon chéri. Je te présente Diana et Lana. Nous étions au lycée ensemble, il y a très longtemps.**

**J : cesse de te vieillir, tu es parfaite.**

**Sam ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir sous le compliment.**

**S, tentant de cacher son malaise : les filles, je vous présente…Jack O'neill mon….**

**Elle hésita un instant.**

**J, tendant la main vers les jeunes femmes : le colonel jack O'Neill, son fiancé.**

**De nouveaux, les trois femmes écarquillèrent les yeux. Sam ouvrit même légèrement la bouche. Elle dormait, c'est ça ? Elle était dans son lit et rêvait. Un beau rêve certes, mais un rêve.**

**Après quelques secondes, Diana et Lana semblèrent sortirent de leur léthargie et serrèrent la main qui s'offrait à elles, fixant l'homme au bout du bras.**

**Passé l'étonnement et la gêne, Sam jubilait de voir la tête que faisaient ses « amies ». Elle venait de les battre à leur propre jeu. Grâce à lui. **

**Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant par-dessus son épaule, il lui répondit par un sourire et un geste de tête encourageant.**

**Elle n'hésita alors plus.**

**S : et vous ? Comment vont les amours ?**

**Bon sang, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'être à la place de celle qui disait ça ? Des milliers…surtout à elles.**

**L, redressant fièrement le menton : je suis mariée depuis 3ans. Il est archéologue.**

**Sam et jack se regardèrent un instant amusés.**

**L : il est d'ailleurs très renommé. Il a récemment écrit un livre. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler. « Le mystère des pyramides » de Pierre Larson**

**Sam dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Si elle savait la vérité sur les pyramides elle ne se vanterait pas des élucubrations que son mari devait raconter dans son livre.**

**S : et toi Diana ?**

**Di, avec un accent snob exagéré : je suis divorcée depuis quelques mois. Il était médecin. Le plus grand chirurgien de la ville.**

**Jack jeta un regard vers Sam. Elle semblait s'être rabougrie. **

**J : oh fait Ca…chérie, tu as acheté ta robe pour la soirée chez le général Hammond ?**

**Sam retenue son sourcil, puis ressentant une pression légère sur son épaule, elle se reprit.**

**S : non pas encore. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller en fait. Il va encore y avoir des tas de sénateurs et d'hommes riches. Je prendrais bien un week-end de repos. Sans mondanités pour une fois.**

**N'hésitant pas, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.**

**J : comme tu veux. On aura qu'à aller dans mon chalet du Minnesota. Histoire de se reposer. Tu en as bien besoin.**

**Sam, troublée par cette tendresse inattendue, ne put que hocher la tête.**

**Un léger sourire s'afficha tout de même sur son visage alors qu'elle remarqua la colère et….la convoitise dans les yeux de ses anciennes camarades.**

**Voyant le regard un peu trop insistant de Diana sur son supérieur, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il l'étreint d'avantage et elle ne put que se délecter de ce moment qu'elle savait trop éphémère.**

**Le regard de Diana s'assombrit, et elle tira son amie par la manche.**

**Di, sévère : on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va rater le début de notre film.**

**J, regardant sa montre : oui, nous aussi.**

**L : dans quelle salle êtes vous?**

**J&S : 8**

**Ils se regardèrent un instant. Drôle de coïncidence tout de même : la même salle, le même soir, la même heure, le même cinéma...**

**L : tiens nous aussi.**

**Sam et Diana ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer.**

**L, n'ayant rien remarqué du mécontentement de ses amis : mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous laisser de l'intimité. Passez une bonne soirée !**

**J : vous aussi.**

**Sam et Diana s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et les deux anciennes camarades de la jeune femme s'éloignèrent. **

**Quelques minutes après qu'elles furent hors de vue, les deux restant se rendirent compte de leur position. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement. Gênés.**

**Jack fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec un rictus des lèvres, tandis que Sam remettait une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille.**

**Après un moment de silence, Sam se tourna timidement vers lui.**

**S : mon colonel je voulais vous…..**

**Il tourna l'espace d'un instant son regard vers elle. Erreur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre.**

**S, dans un souffle : merci.**

**Il lui sourit légèrement. Puis il se tourna vers son pop-corn.**

**J : il me semble qu'on a un film à voir non ?**

**Sam fronça les sourcils.**

**J : ba quoi ? Deux amis qui se retrouvent par hasard dans la même salle de cinéma sont censés rester ensembles non ? Et puis…ça paraîtrait louche auprès de vos amies…**

**S, amer : ça ne sont pas mes amies.**

**Jack tendit sa main libre vers elle. Elle hésita un instant.**

**J : et si on finissait de les convaincre ?**

**Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Et elle ne put dire s'ils jouaient toujours un rôle ou pas quand il lui prit la main.**

**Arrivés dans la salle obscure, main dans la main, ils remarquèrent que le film avait déjà commencé. Ils cherchèrent un instant les deux femmes du regard. Ils les virent au dernier étage. **

**Les deux militaires se regardèrent, confus. **

**Sur le chemin, ils avaient prévus de se mettre à un rang plus haut qu'elles, pour qu'elles ne les voient pas pendant la séance. **

**Mais visiblement, c'était impossible.**

**Ils allèrent donc s'installer vers le milieu, alors que Sam se sentait de plus en plus gênée.**

**Elle venait probablement de gâcher la soirée de son supérieur avec des « gamineries ».**

**S, chuchotant : je suis désolée, mon colonel. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous laisser et….**

**J, ironique : vous me laisseriez seul dans cette salle où il fait noir ? Et qui me protègera des mauvais esprits ?**

**Elle sourit.**

**J, plus sérieux : carter, vous ne gâchez en rien ma soirée. Elle est même beaucoup plus amusante que ce que j'avais prévu. **

**Amusante ? Il trouvait donc ça amusant ! Ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? **

**Mais comment faisait-il pour être toujours aussi nonchalant ?**

**Elle n'allait probablement pas dormir pendant des jours, se passant en boucle la chaleur de ses bras, le contact de sa main dans la sienne, la douceur des mots qu'il avait…et lui, il trouvait ça amusant!**

**Il aura probablement tout oublié sitôt seul dans sa voiture…**

**Elle se sentit tout à coup vexée….et un peu en colère aussi. Elle remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours liées sur l'accoudoir et repoussa un peu trop vivement la sienne.**

**Jack qui semblait déjà plongé dans le film, tourna un visage surpris, autant du fait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que leurs doigts étaient encore enlacés, que par le brusque revirement d'humeur de son second, vers elle.**

**J : un problème carter ?**

**Devant son air perdu, elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé.**

**Soudain, le ridicule de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ne put retenir un rire. Rire qui ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter, s'accroissant en teneur devant la mine de plus en plus ahuri de son supérieur.**

**J, haussant un sourcil: vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien, Carter?**

**Sans pouvoir stopper ses rires, elle hocha la tête et balbutia quelques mots.**

**S: c'est juste...vous...moi...la situation...c'est...**

**Elle ne put continuer et s'esclaffa de nouveau, entre amusement et nervosité. **

**Jack leva un instant les yeux et croisa le regard noir d'une femme assise à proximité, un mouchoir sur la bouche, le visage inondé de larmes. Il constata alors que la scène qui passait sur le grand écran n'avait rien de risible et que la femme au mouchoir n'était pas la seule à regarder Sam de travers.**

**Il jeta un regard gêné à sam...malheureusement pour les autres spectateurs, le rire de la jeune femme fut contagieux et Jack ne put retenir un léger rire, se rendant à son tour compte du risible de tout ça.**

**Un tapotement sur son épaule fit se retourner le militaire.**

**X, agressif: y en a qui essaient de regarder un film alors ferme-là **

**Sam eut un hoquet dans son fou rire**

**X: et dites à votre greluche de faire de même!**

**Subitement, toute trace d'hilarité délaissa le visage de la jeune femme qui se retourna brusquement.**

**S: qui c'est que vous appelez greluche?**

**L'homme d'environ cent vingt kilos la sonda un instant.**

**X, s'adressant à Jack: dis mec, faudrait songer à la dresser celle-là! **

**Il enfourna une poignet du panier géant de pop corn qu'il avait sur les genoux.**

**X, tout en mâchant: mais si tu veux je m'en charges avec plaisir.**

**Il avala son pop corn et jeta un regard lubrique en direction du semblant de décolleté qu'arborait Sam alors que de nombreux "chut" retentissaient de nouveau dans la salle.**

**Jack sentit son second fulminer à côté de lui, il s'apprêta à prendre sa défense, mais elle le devança.**

**S: non mais vous allez...**

**X, soupirant: bon tu la fais taire ta grognasse oui!**

**S: écoute déchet de la société, ce n'est pas parce que ta vie se résume à un quart d'heure d'émotion virtuelle le samedi soir que...**

**X, se levant en faisant voler du pop-corn autour de lui: ça suffit!**

**Il serra son pot contre lui et désigna Jack du doigt.**

**X: toi, moi, dehors, tout de suite!**

**Jack haussa les deux sourcils alors que l'homme sortait déjà d'un pas décidé. Il regarda un instant Sam qui était déjà en train de se lever. Il l'attrapa par le bras.**

**J, tentant de la calmer: Carter, je ne crois pas que...**

**Elle se dégagea et partit. Il se leva, s'excusa légèrement alors que les gens criaient leur exaspération et sortit à son tour.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, l'homme ne prêta même pas attention à Sam qui s'apprêtait à parler et s'avança vers O'neill, menaçant.**

**X: maintenant tu dis à ta bonne femme de la fermer qu'on règle ça entre hommes!**

**S: si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite tu ne seras plus un homme bien longtemps.**

**X, dédaigneux: ah oui et qui c'est qui va m'en empêcher? Toi peut-être?**

**Il émit un léger rire moqueur, fixant la jeune femme avec un sourire cynique. À bout de nerf, Sam fit un pas vers lui. Voulant calmer le jeu, Jack se mit entre eux et retint la jeune femme. Il connaissait son caractère bien trempé...surtout face aux misogynes. **

**J, la fixant dans le yeux: on se calme, Carter. On ne va pas...**

**Il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule et instinctivement il tourna le visage. Immédiatement un poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue, le faisant tomber à terre sous le coup de la surprise. **

**Assommé quelques secondes, il se redressa avec peine. Il vit alors Sam, assise sur le dos de l'homme étalé à plat ventre, bloquant son bras en un angle qui le fit grimacer.**

**Après encore quelques secondes de "négociations" l'homme se rendit à contre coeur. Sam le lâcha et il retourna tout penaud dans la salle après un dernier regard meurtrier.**

**Aussitôt, la jeune femme accourut auprès de Jack et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.**

**S: ça va allez mon colonel?**

**Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la rougeur sur le visage d'O'neill, le faisant grimacer.**

**S: je suis désolée, je...**

**L: Oh mon dieu!**

**Les deux militaires se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la porte de la salle où les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient, effarées, la main devant la bouche. Elles accoururent auprès d'eux sans pour autant les aider à se relever. **

**Di, posant une main sur l'épaule d'O'neill qui venait de se lever: Jack, vous allez bien?**

**Sam fronça les sourcils en un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme. Elle poussa ensuite délicatement la main de l'épaule du militaire et, du bout des doigts, la lâcha dans le vide. Puis se colla possessivement à un Jack tout à coup bien souriant.**

**Elle était jalouse, il le savait. Et elle, elle savait qu'il savait. **

**Cependant, elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle jouait son rôle de fiancée, non?**

**S, cinglante: il va bien. Et moi aussi...c'est gentil de le demander.**

**Sam et Diana s'affrontèrent un instant du regard pendant que Lana détaillait avec enthousiasme la tête qu'avait fait l'homme humilié en retournant dans la salle de projection.**

**Un lourd silence suivit.**

**Puis, Diana détourna les yeux de Sam et après un regard appréciateur vers Jack, remit ses cheveux figés par une permanente en place.**

**Di: dis Sam, j'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure. Tu as reçu l'invitation?**

**S: quelle invitation?**

**Di, comme une évidence: celle pour le bal des anciens élèves enfin!**

**S: non, je n'ai rien reçu.**

**L, chuchotant à Diana: je croyais que tu ne lui en avais pas envoyé?**

**Di, de la même façon: tais toi!**

**Elle se retourna de nouveau vers le militaire.**

**Di: ça a lieu samedi prochain. J'espère bien que toi et que ton charmant ami viendraient.**

**Elle lança un sourire aguicheur à Jack, qui répondit par un léger sourire en coin, contrit.**

**Il sentit soudain Sam se tendre contre lui et, lui jetant un léger regard en biais, il la vit aussi fragile que quelques heures auparavant lorsqu'elle était seule au bar face à ces deux femmes. **

**S, d'une voix mal assurée: nous ne pourrons pas...**

**Il remarqua l'étincelle victorieuse dans le regard noir de Diana et resserra Sam contre lui.**

**J: nous ne pouvons pas manquer un tel évènement.**

**S: quoi?**

**J: je sais que je t'avais promis de t'emmener en week-end, mais nous pourrions remettre ça à la semaine qui suit, si tu veux. **

**S: c'est que...**

**Di: alors c'est parfait! **

**Elle mit son bras sous celui d'une Lana pensive.**

**Di: alors on se verra samedi prochain! 19h30 à la Winston University. A samedi!**

**Elle jeta un dernier sourire à O'Neill et s'éloigna, emportant une Lana, qui eut à peine le temps de marmonner un "au revoir", avec elle.**

**L, une fois qu'elles furent à distance raisonnable: pourquoi est ce que tu l'as invité? Je croyais que tu la détestais?**

**Di: c'est le cas. Mais ce couple ne me semble pas clair. Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi tout à l'heure. Elle l'a appelé "colonel", ce n'est pas très romantique comme nom. Et puis...ce mec a l'air trop bien. Un homme de sa trempe n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme elle.**

**L: mais...**

**Di: quoi? On va rigoler un peu...comme au bon vieux temps !**

**Quand les deux jeunes femmes disparurent de leur champs de vision, Sam se tourna brusquement vers O'neill.**

**S: je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris!**

**Jack ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe d'expliciter ce qu'elle entendait par d'amples gestes.**

**S: pourquoi est ce que vous leur avez dit qu'on viendrait!**

**J, haussant les épaules: ça me semblait la bonne chose à faire**

**S: tout ce que ça va faire c'est me ridiculiser! Maintenant que vous leur avez dit qu'on venait, elles vont prévenir tout le monde, je ne pourrais donner aucune excuse valable pour justifier notre absence!**

**J, toujours aussi nonchalant: ba alors on va devoir y aller.**

**S: mais...**

**Elle se passa une main sur le visage.**

**S, d'une petite voix: je ne veux pas y aller.**

**J, d'une voix douce: pourquoi?**

**S: parce que...vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**J: c'est vrai que je n'ai pas votre quotient intellectuel, mais je peux toujours essayer.**

**S: je...tous ces gens...ça n'a jamais été mes amis. J'ai haïs mes années lycée. Je les haïssais tous….Voyez vous...à l'époque j'étais du genre intellectuelle, toujours au premier rang, toujours la main levée...**

**J, feintant l'étonnement: ah bon?**

**Elle lui sourit légèrement.**

**S: je n'étais pas très populaire, si ce n'est en tant que "lèche botte" ou...**

**Elle inspira un grand coup.**

**S: "ratée". J'étais la ratée du lycée. Pas de petit copain, peu d'amis. J'étais le stéréotype du looser. Pour eux tous, je n'avais aucun avenir. Ils pensaient tous que je finirais seule avec mon travail et...**

**Elle baissa la tête. Du bout des doigts, il saisit son menton et la força délicatement à lever le regard vers lui.**

**J : ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé.**

**S, ricanant sarcastiquement: vous trouvez?**

**J: votre travail est important, certes, c'est même un des plus important de ce pays...voir de cette planète et non une source de honte.**

**S: je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dis que...**

**J: vous n'êtes pas seule.**

**S, ironique: oui et c'est pour ça que je suis obligée de mentir en prétendant être fiancée.**

**J: c'est pour ça que je suis là.**

**Elle releva le regard et le planta dans le sien.**

**  
J: croyez moi sam, vous êtes une femme formidable. Vous avez de quoi être fière de ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Vous valez cent fois mieux que toutes les Diana et autres dindes qui paraissent extraordinaires durant l'adolescence. Vous, vous l'êtes.**

**S, avec un petit sourire: une dinde?**

**Il lui sourit tendrement.**

**J: alors vous êtes d'accord pour aller fermer leurs clapets et ouvrir les yeux à tous ces ingrats?**

**Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.**

**SGC, SALLE DE BRIEFING, samedi, 18h30:**

**Le général Hammond se leva, marquant ainsi la fin du débriefing. Il sortit après avoir souhaité un bon week-end à sg1.**

**Trois des personnes restantes se levèrent précipitamment, réunissant leurs affaires plus rapidement que la normale. **

**Quant au quatrième... il haussa un sourcil.**

**T: vous semblez bien pressés ce soir. Auriez vous quelques choses de prévu?**

**S&D&J: pas du tout!**

**Teal'c leva un peu plus le sourcil...prit d'un doute. Ses amis essaieraient-ils de lui cacher quelque chose? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient agis ainsi, le jaffa s'était retrouvé avec un chapeau pointu multicolore sur la tête et des dizaines de personnes massacrant une chanson de "joyeux anniversaire". **

**D: teal'c a raison, vous avez l'air pressé...vous allez quelques part?**

**J: je vous retourne la question.**

**D: rien de bien passionnant, j'ai un livre a récupéré.**

**J: pareil.**

**Devant les mines dubitatives, il grimaça.**

**J, agacé: oh et puis ça ne vous regarde pas!**

**D, taquin: et vous sam? Vous avez aussi un livre a récupéré?**

**S: moi? Non je...j'ai une expérience à finir...**

**T: désirez vous que je vous aide, major Carter? Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir.**

**S, un peu trop rapidement: non non non ça va aller Teal'c...merci.**

**Sur ce, les deux militaires saluèrent rapidement et sortirent de la salle.**

**S, dans le couloir: vous croyez qu'ils nous ont cru?**

**J: absolument...pas. **

**T, salle de briefing: je crois que la major Carter et O'neill tentent de nous cacher quelques choses.**

**D, pensif: idem ici.**

**Le jaffa se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'archéologue le rappela.**

**D: vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre?**

**Le jaffa resta dubitatif, levant légèrement le menton.**

**D: d'abord ce coquard dont jack a refusé de parler...puis le sourire béat de sam...leur stress à peine dissimulé toute la journée...et maintenant ça...je trouve ça...**

**T: réjouissant.**

**Étonné, Daniel voulut en demander plus à son ami...mais il quittait déjà la pièce, un presque imperceptible sourire collé aux lèvres. **

**L'archéologue tenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur...mais n'y parvint pas.**

**UNIVERSITE DE WINSTON:**

**Jack coupa le moteur et jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa passagère. Splendide dans sa robe de soirée bordeaux, elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts.**

**J: détendez vous Carter, on a connu pire.**

**S: et pourtant je suis plus angoissée que jamais.**

**J: plus angoissée que la fois où on était coincés sur P3Xmachin-truc-chouette, sans armes et entourés de jaffas?**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**J: plus que cette fois où vous étiez seule sur une planète en tête à tête avec un super soldat?**

**Rehochement de tête.**

**J: plus que ce premier avril où je vous avais fait croire que quelqu'un avait kidnappé naquis?**

**Elle lui jeta un regard faussement rancunier.**

**S: ça, ça n'était pas sympa!**

**J: celui qui n'a pas été sympa dans cette histoire, c'est teal'c, il a jamais su tenir sa langue ce...jaffa!**

**Elle rit légèrement, ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis tandis qu'elle soufflait pour se donner du courage, jack sortit de la voiture et vint galamment lui ouvrir la portière en tendant une main vers elle.**

**J: prête?**

**S, prenant sa main: prête.**

**Il ferma la voiture et ils se dirigèrent bras dessus, bras dessous vers l'entrée de la salle.**

**Dés qu'ils entrèrent, Diana les repéra et se jeta presque sur eux, emportant son cavalier bodybuildé avec elle.**

**Di, s'avançant avec un grand sourire: Sam! Jack! Que je suis contente de vous voir!**

**Elle leur fit la "bise dans le vent", puis présenta son petit ami comme étant Billy Edwards le joueur de football américain le plus renommé du moment...bien que Jack n'eut jamais entendu parlé de lui...**

**La soirée se passa alors ainsi entre « bisous dans le vent » et personnes agissant comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis de Sam, ne se souvenant probablement pas du fait que quelques années auparavant ils l'ignoraient royalement. **

**Malgré tout, la jeune femme se força à sourire, envoyant parfois une pique qui clouait le bec à un hypocrite un peu trop familier. En général, elle n'osait pas ce genre de propos, mais l'homme à son bras lui insufflait tout le courage nécessaire pour vaincre ses vieux démons. Il subsistait à ses côtés, poli, aimable, parfait.**

**Leur couple faisait impression et bien vite ils devinrent un des centres d'intérêt de la soirée. On leur souriait, impressionné de leur statut. Et eux, ils jouaient à la perfection. **

**Au début rougissante des marques d'affections soi-disant feintes de son supérieur, elle s'y habitua rapidement, se collant d'avantage à lui au fur et à mesure de la soirée. **

**Si bien que quand le repas fut mis en pause et que le « bal » commença, ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps aux demandes et se retrouvèrent sur la piste. **

**Bien évidemment, ce fut ce moment que choisit le Dj pour passer son répertoire de slows. **

**Ils restèrent un instant face à face, elle rougissante, lui hésitant, mais devant les regards insistants de certaines personnes, ils redressèrent l'échine. **

**Il lui tendit la main dans un sourire charmeur, elle la prit dans la sienne, rouge de plaisir, et alla se blottir contre lui. La douce voix de Whitney Houston les emporta alors. La main de Jack lâcha celle de la jeune femme, glissa le long de son bras, provoquant mille frissons sur son passage et alla se poser sur sa taille. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, nichant son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur musquée de son eau de cologne. Ses bras allèrent entourer sa nuque et elle frémit en sentant l'homme renifler ses cheveux.**

**Leurs corps enlacés voguaient doucement au rythme de la chanson alors que les mains de l'homme s'activaient involontairement en de doux gestes circulaires dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle resserra son étreinte, son corps épousant les formes du sien et quand elle sentit ses lèvres fines frôler sa peau, elle crut défaillir.**

**Parfait. L'instant était parfait.**

**Quand un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque, elle frissonna violemment contre lui, et, sentant son sourire contre sa joue, elle comprit qu'il la testait, qu'il jouait.**

**Glissant ses mains plus haut autour de son cou, elle laissa ses doigts s'entortiller, puis caresser les cheveux ras de sa nuque. De nouveau, elle le sentit sourire, et quand ses mains glissèrent plus bas dans son dos, elle rougit violemment. Il arrêta sa progression en bas de son dos, et entendant son léger rire au creux de son oreille, elle dénicha sa tête de son cou et lui lança un regard faussement réprobateur. **

**Les yeux brillants, un air légèrement enfantin ajouté à un sourire malicieux, il était plus irrésistible que jamais. **

**Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ils restèrent un instant à se fixer béatement. Les yeux de l'homme glissèrent alors doucement jusqu'aux lèvres pleines de la jeune femme. Elle observa ses lèvres fines, toujours étirées par un fin sourire. Elle sentit les mains dans son dos l'attirer délicatement plus contre elle alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient d'une vitesse à la limite du perceptible l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient à présent plus.**

**La caresse dans sa nuque s'était faite plus douce, sensuelle et l'homme sentit un tremblement le parcourir tout entier, mélange de désir et d'anticipation. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, elle s'humidifia sensuellement les lèvres et il ne put retenir un gémissement guttural. **

**Il la voulait. Plus que tout. Ses lèvres, son corps, elle tout entière.**

**Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prête à l'accueillir et il inspira profondément, fermant un instant les yeux. **

**Tant de fois il avait rêvé de ce moment. Tant de fois il avait imaginé le goût de ses lèvres, de sa bouche. Cette fois, c'était bien là. Elle lui sourit légèrement, puis ferma les yeux, brisant le dernier espace entre leurs visages.**

**Di : vous m'accorderez bien cette danse jack ?**

**Les muscles tendus, ils se figèrent. Lâchant les hanches de la jeune femme, Jack serra ses poings qui soudain, le démangeaient. Il sentit le soupir de Sam contre son visage et ses mains se délier de son cou.**

**Il tourna le visage vers l'importune, mais son regard glacé ne sembla nullement la déstabiliser.**

**Di, agrippant le bras de Jack : Sam ma chérie, je kidnappe un instant ton charmant cavalier.**

**Le regard triste de la militaire à cet instant noua la gorge de l'homme, mais bien vite, elle remit ce masque impassible qu'il lui connaissait tant et sourit à son « adversaire ».**

**S : je te le confie.**

**Il voulut repousser la jeune femme qui le tirait à présent un peu plus loin sur la scène, mais Sam lui sourit, rassurante.**

**S : allez y, je dois allez aux toilettes de toute façon.**

**Il la sonda un instant, et elle détourna le regard, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il était doué pour lire en elle.**

**S : allez y.**

**Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce.**

**Immédiatement, Diana se colla à lui, et il accepta la danse, tentant de maintenir le plus de distance entre eux. Cette femme avait beau être belle physiquement, bien qu'il doute qu'il y ait encore quoique ce soit de naturel chez elle, elle le répugnait.**

**Arrivée dans les toilettes, Sam ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, posant une main sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sentait ses jambes fléchir sous elle.**

**Elle avait failli l'embrasser. Jack. Jack O'Neill ! Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches de….Maudite soit cette garce de Diana !**

**Elle resta un instant fixe, les mains crispées sur le bord du lavabo, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et le tremblement incontrôlé de ses membres. Elle devait se calmer, se reprendre.**

**Jack et elle étaient censés être fiancés alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trouble d'un simple baiser…enfin…presque baiser… Maudite soit cette garce de Diana ! **

**...hum…. donc…oui…..donc, elle devait rester naturelle, zen et surtout, surtout, ne pas se sentir gênée auprès de Jack…c'était pas gagné….**

**Sur la piste de danse, Jack grogna en sentant la main de la jeune femme glisser un peu trop bas. Malheureusement pour lui, elle interpréta mal le son qu'il émit et se colla littéralement à lui. D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa main baladeuse et la remonta dans son dos. Il n'aimait pas faire de scandale, mais cette Diana commençait réellement à l'exaspérer.**

**Profitant de sa poigne, elle le prit par la main et le tira hors de la pièce. **

**Perplexe, il la suivit jusqu'au petit balcon attenant à la salle. Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair, et elle à sa place.**

**Aussitôt arrivés dehors, la jeune femme tira vivement sur son bras et l'amena à elle, s'emparant goulûment de ses lèvres. Il recula, poussant de ses mains sur le ventre de la femme, mais se retrouva coincé contre la rambarde. Il l'agrippa alors fermement par les hanches, l'éloignant de lui. Elle lâcha enfin ses lèvres, à bout de souffle.**

**Il leva le regard vers elle, rageur, mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il vit. **

**C'est Elle. **

**A quelques mètres à peine devant lui. Raide, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants. Mais par-dessus tout, ce fut son regard qui lui noua la gorge. Ce fut ce sentiment de trahison, d'effarement, cette peine qu'il lut en elle qui fit naître ce poids dans son estomac.**

**Puis, son regard se détourna et, sans un mot, elle partit.**

**Il s'avança pour la suivre, mais une main sur son torse le retint. Léchant sa lèvre, un doigt caressant sensuellement le bord de son décolleté, Diana l'observa de haut en bas, aguicheuse.**

**D : laisse là tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**J : personnellement, c'est les femmes aussi minable que vous qui me font de la peine.**

**Sans attendre, il la bouscula et quitta le balcon.**

**D'un pas rageur, Sam avançait dans les rues de Denver. **

**Elle n'arrivais pas y croire !**

**Elle avait pourtant cru que….mais bon sang il avait failli l'embrasser elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Rah et…Maudite soit cette garce de Diana ! Elle avait tout foutu en l'air !**

**Pendant huit ans, huit longues années ! Elle avait attendu ce moment, et voilà qu'en une soirée à peine cette maudite garce de Diana gâchait tout ! Elle n'avait donc pas eu assez de ses années de lycée à lui gâcher la vie ! Il fallait qu'elle la gâche dans son intégralité ! Il fallait qu'elle lui enlève Lui…la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. **

**Elle la haïssait…**

**Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils leur prenaient aux hommes à la fin ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient Petrol Han, le Prozac et le Viagra, et qu'ils n'étaient par conséquent plus chauves, ni déprimés, ni impuissants, ils se comportaient en véritable idiots !**

**Comment pouvaient-ils être attirés par une femme telle que Diana ! Comment pouvait-Il être attiré par une femme telle que Diana ! Ce n'était qu'une vorace nymphomane constituée de 80 de plastique !**

**Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il aimait ça…**

**Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était ce qui l'attirait, que c'était ce genre de femme qui lui plaisait….ce genre de femme qui était totalement opposé à elle.**

**Au moins maintenant, les choses étaient claires. Elle comprenait mieux ces huit années d'attente. Elle n'était tout simplement pas son genre…Rah mais tout de même Diana ! Qu'elle ne lui plaise pas, ok, mais Diana ! Cette femme était si artificielle, si synthétique, de la poitrine au sourire….**

**Alors maintenant, faisant claquer ses talons dans les flaques d'eaux, elle marchait inlassablement dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner. **

**De lui. D'eux. Tout ces gens qui l'ont tant fait souffrir. **

**Elle se sentait blessée. Elle se sentait trahie. Et, par-dessus tout, elle se sentait ridicule.**

**Il avait été si gentil avec elle, si affectueux ce soir qu'elle avait cru que…elle y avait cru si fort ! Mais non, il ne faisait que jouer le rôle qui lui était attribué comme n'importe quel ami le ferait…**

**Ça avait été si doux de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens, de nicher sa tête contre lui…tout ça lui paraissait si naturel. Elle se sentait si…bien. Irrésistiblement bien. Mieux que jamais. Elle n'avait passé qu'une soirée auprès de lui, en tant que « couple », mais elle était pourtant sûre qu'elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. **

**C'était futile, niais, mais c'était certain. **

**Elle avait aimé ça, et elle continuerait à se le repasser en boucle pendant encore longtemps.**

**Un bruit de moteur s'ajouta au résonnement de ses talons sur le macadam et elle frissonna un instant. La rue était sombre et son décolleté plongeant, ce n'était jamais rassurant, même pour une femme aussi aguerrie au combat qu'elle. **

**Elle accéléra le pas, quand elle entendit la voiture ralentir en approchant. Le véhicule se mit au bord du trottoir, roulant doucement pour maintenir sa place au côté de la jeune femme. Et, le visage fixant un point devant elle, elle hâta d'avantage le pas, cherchant du regard un quelconque magasin ou refuge peuplé.**

**La fenêtre du côté passager s'ouvrit et elle lutta pour ne pas le regarder. Le maniaque éventuel risquerait de prendre ça pour une invitation.**

**J : montez !**

**Elle sursauta et stoppa ses pas, inspirant profondément entre rage et soulagement. Il arrêta le véhicule mais, ne le regardant toujours pas, elle reprit sa marche, la tête résolument droite.**

**J : carter, ne faites pas l'enfant, on est à plus de vingt kilomètres de Colorado Springs. Montez !**

…

**J : carter bon sang, vous êtes trempée, vous avez oublié votre veste et il fait un froid de canard, alors montez !**

**Elle réalisa soudain qu'il avait raison. Le sol trempé avait mouillé sa robe jusqu'aux genoux, un vent glacial la fit trembler et elle prit conscience de sa mâchoire tremblante. **

**S'arrêtant, elle tourna le regard vers la voiture. Mais à la vue du visage tendu de l'homme, elle sentit sa gorge se nouait et hâta le pas. **

**Non, elle ne monterait pas avec lui. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être si près de lui. Elle le haïssait ! Bon…..d'accord elle ne le haïssait pas…mais elle lui en voulait terriblement ! Alors il n'était pas question qu'elle monte dans cette voiture et reprenne cette bonne vieille habitude de faire comme si de rien n'était !**

**J : carter….**

…

**J : Sam…..**

…

**J : pour l'amour du ciel carter vous allez monté dans cette voiture oui !**

**Erreur.**

**Erreur fatale même.**

**L'homme déglutit difficilement devant le regard plus que meurtrier de la jeune femme et durant une seconde son pied hésita à appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour fuir. **

**J : écoutez carter je…  
**

**S : vous m'avez ridiculisé !**

**J : ce n'est pas ce que….**

**S : que vous satisfaisiez vos excès de testostérones avec de la dinde, c'est votre droit, mais pas ce soir ! Je ne vous demandais qu'une soirée, mon colonel. Une seule…. auprès de moi, et…même ça vous n'y parvenez pas.**

**J : Sam je suis….**

**S : ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé. Par pitié, ne le dites pas. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez désolé. Je veux juste….rentrer chez moi. Je veux rentrer et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir et…avant.**

**J : Sam…**

**S : la soirée est finie, mon colonel. Alors reprenez donc ce Carter auquel vous tenez tant.**

**J : mais bon sang vous allez me laisser en placer une oui !**

**Devant le nouveau regard rageur de la jeune femme, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. D'un geste rapide, il sortit de la voiture et vint se planter face à elle.**

**J : vous vous gourez complètement, il ne s'est rien passé entre Diana et moi !**

**Elle haussa les sourcils. Il la prenait donc réellement pour une idiote ?**

**J : croyez moi ! C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !**

**S : vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, mon colonel. Diana est une très belle femme et vous avez très bien le droit de…**

**J : belle ? Elle ? Vous rigolez ? Je n'oserais même pas l'emmener sur une plage de peur que ses implants fondent !**

**Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant un sourire.**

**J : je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je…**

**S : vous n'avez pas à…**

**J : si. Dans la mesure où ça vous a blessé et où je le regrette, je le dois.**

**Elle lui sourit légèrement, puis baissa la tête. **

**Elle n'aimait pas apparaître comme la faible femme blessée, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Mais à cet instant, le fait qu'il ait vu derrière la façade de haine et d'indifférence qu'elle s'était forgée pour dissimuler ses sentiments la fit presque rougir de plaisir. Parce que pour elle, c'était la plus belle preuve que Jack O'Neill pouvait lui donner pour certifier qu'il tenait à elle, et parce qu'il était le seul à la connaître aussi bien.**

**J : d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ça que je regrette…**

**Elle leva le regard vers lui, interrogatrice, et devant le regard chaud qu'il posa sur ses lèvres, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant de concourir pour le record de vitesse.**

**Distinguant la légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme, Jack tendit la main et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Elle pencha la tête, lovant affectueusement son visage dans sa paume. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres en une caresse qui les fit frissonner. Il lui sourit et fit un pas vers elle, comblant le dernier espace entre leurs deux corps. **

**Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Le souffle chaud de l'homme contrastant avec la fraîcheur de sa peau la fit frémir et d'un bras autour de sa taille, il la colla d'avantage à lui, lui offrant la chaleur de son étreinte alors que ses lèvres frôlaient à présent les siennes. **

**Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux se fermèrent….Quand soudain, une fraîcheur subite s'empara de tout son être. Elle le sentit éloigner son visage, et ouvrit les yeux.**

**J : rah pour l'amour du ciel c'est pas possible !**

**Elle rit légèrement devant la mine boudeuse de l'homme tout à coup trempée par la pluie diluvienne qui venait de s'abattre sur eux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel offrant son visage au torrent d'eau, un sourire béat éclairant son visage. Peu importe la pluie et les dindes, elle était serrée contre lui, elle était heureuse et rien ne gâcherait plus cette soirée.**

**Un picotement particulier dans la nuque agrandit son sourire et elle reporta son regard à lui. Serré contre elle, il l'observait attentivement, un sourire en coin alors que l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son visage, sur ses lèvres….**

**Hypnotisée par une goutte d'eau, elle en suivit le chemin le long de son front, glissant sur l'arrête de son nez, se posant sur ses fines lèvres…irrésistiblement attirée, elle alla laper la petite goutte. L'homme s'empara alors de ses lèvres dans un baiser auquel elle répondit passionnément. **

**Le baiser se prolongea, l'enlacement se resserra et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.**

**Il nicha alors son visage dans son cou, lapant l'eau qui y glissait, la faisant frissonner alors qu'il suivait la trace laissée par une goutte à présent perdue dans son décolleté. Puis, il remonta et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, mordillant légèrement son lobe, la faisant gémir.**

**J : que dirais tu de retourner dans la fosse aux hypocrites et de leur faire ravaler leurs cravates ?**

**S : rien a faire d'eux…ils….**

**Elle chancela quand il mordit de nouveau le lobe de son oreille, glissant ses mains sur son ventre.**

**S : ils ne méritent pas une minute de plus de mon temps.**

**J : sage décision samantha.**

**Elle frissonna en entendant son nom entre ses lèvres. Il lui sourit, charmeur, et rejoint ses lèvres qu'il mordilla légèrement. Grognant, elle entrouvrit les siennes, leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autres en une danse langoureuse. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque sur laquelle elle exerça une douce pression, approfondissant le baiser.**

**Se sentant perdre pied, il lâcha ses lèvres et la serra contre lui.**

**J : tu sais quoi ? Chez moi, il ne pleut pas…**

**S : ah oui ?**

**J, mordillant de nouveau son lobe : hum hum.**

**S : alors je pense qu'une vérification s'impose de toute urgence.**

**J : à vos ordres, mon major.**

**FIN**


End file.
